A position sensor is a commonly used sensor, which is mainly applied to a touch screen, object positioning, displacement measurement and control etc. The position sensor can particularly improve the level of human computer interaction, and has an advantage of convenience and reliability. There are two types of position sensors, which comprise a contact sensor and a proximity sensor. Specifically, according to its operation principle, the position sensor can be classified into a capacitive sensor, an electromagnetic sensor, a piezoelectric sensor, a photoelectric sensor, a differential transformer sensor, and an eddy current sensor etc.
An existing sensor is a passive sensor, which has a disadvantage of high energy consumption, large volume, low resolution, and high cost.
The existing position sensor mostly uses a digital positioning technology which is based on a sensor array, and determines a position according to the position of the stimulated sensor in the sensor array. In this case, the positioning accuracy of a digital sensor is limited by a density of the sensor array. Meanwhile, the digital sensor requires a high-quality fabrication process and raises the total cost.